A Charming Reverse
by IchigoYumChan
Summary: In this world, Beastmen could become a father or a mother. With the very nature that differs from other races, they solely hold the ability to produce each others dominant genes and bore offspring alternately. But some clans opposed and groom their primal males as the one who sire and not mother. With a partners like that, how could the only heir of the Haruno lord not be tempted.


Hello, guys. :)

This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle with me and tolerate any grammatical error. I'm not a perfect writer and I just want to share some of my crazy imaginations of "what if's". Also, **English is not my first language** so I get a hard time translating some stuff.  
I just hope you guys like it. Leave a review if you do and and tell me what you think (constructive criticism is welcome, but please avoid flaming-as they say 'Devour the food, not the Hostess.'). If you don't then that's fine too...just don't bother yourself in typing _love letters_ to me.

To avoid awkwardness or any "what the boop is happening" moment, I just want to remind you guys that I made Sakura's male version a bit more mischievous and very honest to her desires (≧∇≦)/. Her male version is called "Saki" while Sasuke is still called the same in his female version, the reason will be explain as the story progress. No rush.

This is an AU and genderbend fic about other races beside Humans.

* * *

Inside the west area of the Haruno Manor, a seductive moan echoed through the hallway. The room smelled like sex and the merged bodies appeared unlikely to end their intimate deed.

"...Ahh...ah...hnn..." the dark-haired beauty pinned underneath became red from pleasure. She tried to cover her mouth with her delicate hands in an attempt to restrain her moans, but the vigorous male above her quickly gasp her wrists and place it above her head.

He applied enough pressure to trap the female and avoid unnecessary bruising.

"Let m—...ahhg...hnn...l-let me hear your voice, Sasuke." The male groaned huskily as he rock back and forth inside her, his inhuman speed and huge girth left her breathless. She could only clutch the bed sheet as she let the male ravish her.

The bed creaked violently at their intense activity. She couldn't help but clutch her legs against his waist, the pleasure is unimaginable. She unconsciously met his thrusts, their moans and groans in sync.

The male became aware of her lewd expression and felt a triumphant feeling weld up inside him. He didn't disappoint any longer and send both of them in seventh heaven.

Sasuke gaze at the dim ceiling above her with teary eyes, momentarily daze as labored breathes left her rosy lips. She felt his long strands brush her sides like a soft blanket, tickling her shoulders and arms in the process. Tilting her head down, she saw a lot of pink hair.

"...Saki, get off me. Y-you're heavy." she panted while shoving off the male. Her attempt, however, was useless as Saki cling on to her like second skin, his manhood began to enlarge in the tip and lock in the semen to guarantee successful pregnancy.

Before answering the annoyed female, Saki gave his utmost attention to her neck, purring in content as her whole body wafted of his scent. "You're still not pregnant with my child, how can I get **off** you?" he propped his head using the palm of his hand as he rested his elbow beside her head, a jubilant smile on his face with a glint of mischief in his eyes, he continued, "You know, Anata, the longer you persist on engaging your disobedience, the longer you will continue to feel my love❤"

Sasuke visibly stiffen at the mention of her lack of compliance. In such a sensational moment, how could she even response? It's accurate that she was indeed disobedient, but it was supposedly her advantage. She planned on prolonging her 'arduous' fertility until the day she morph into a man, a long practice of the Uchiha for the sole purpose of having their first child possess their dominant genes, leaving the morphed females to give their utmost attention to the young. A selfish act but a conventional practice among some clans, including the Uchiha, to eliminate the weaker seed. They believe that metamorphosis-born child is stronger.

In their race, Elvin Beastmen, the actual gender of an individual is based on the aftereffect of metamorphosis. The first stage is called Secondary sex, a temporary gender of when you're born until the coming of age, and the final stage is called Primal sex, the original gender after the metamorphosis occurs.

Both individual have a chance to be a father or a mother, but each clan's custom differs in many ways. It's unknown how he even got her Chichi-ue to agree with their marriage—

"...Eeehh~" a sudden interruption broke her thoughts. "You seem rather stiff. Does my words leave you speechless? Don't worry, I'm not angry...in fact, I'm rather enjoying every moment of lovemaking." he teasingly remarked before pecking her lips.

"You are thinking too much." she finally replied.

"How so?"

"We are married for a year now and the first time you lay with me was just three weeks ago. How could I disobey you and put your efforts to waste?" she explained without being too suspicious and overly wordy. Too bad her eyes squinted, a habit she doesn't even seem to be aware of when she lie.

Saki inwardly frowned, but continued to smile at her response. After his length turned back to normal, he unsheathed his manhood from her folds to let out the excess semen, only to sheath it back. Sasuke moaned at the sudden intrusion.

Leaning onto her, Saki couldn't help but lick the shell of her elvin ear. Slowly, he whispered, "I am a heavy seed."

He unexpectedly bit her neck without even waiting for her response. He knew her plan from the moment they married at sixteen, but that was a normal scheme coming from a secondary sex female Uchiha. However, the rights of having the first child was given to him by fate, how could he humble himself and not fill that empty womb.

It's just so tempting.

...and now begins their twelfth round.


End file.
